Biometrics, such as fingerprint, voice, face, palm, etc. identification and verification is well known in the field of communication, network security, law enforcement, automatic teller machines (ATM), access control, and employee identification, for example. Hardware and software for fingerprint identification is readily available from a number of manufacturers. In particular, fingerprint identification modules are known that are built into a mobile phone. A user must first place his/her finger on the fingerprint identification module, whereupon the fingerprint is verified and if valid, the user is authorized to effect communication with the required destination. Such systems are used in e-commerce, for example.
A problem exists in prior art fingerprint and other biometrics feature identification communication systems. There are several protocol standards used in these systems. This means that not every fingerprint identification module will be able to communicate with the desired destination. It is economically and logistically impractical to equip every user with several modules and mobile phones to cover all of the protocol standards.